


01101001 01101100 01110101

by Quillfiend



Series: ARCADE [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arcade, Chatlog style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend





	01101001 01101100 01110101

<FINAL BOSS> VEIGAR joins !evil

VEIGAR: ATTENTION, MINIONS.

VEIGAR: OUR CRUSADE PROGRESSES ACCORDING TO PLAN. SOON, ALL OF VALORAN WILL BE OURS.

VEIGAR: AFTER WE CONQUER THE HORRORS OF THE IMMORTAL BASTION, NONE WILL BE ABLE TO STAND AGAINST US, NOT EVEN <ARCADE HEROES>.

Malzahar: try pressing caps lock

VEIGAR: THANK YOU, UNDERLING. THIS MAKES SPEAKING MUCH EASIER. MY THUMB WAS GETTING SORE FROM HOLDING THE SHIFT KEY.

Malzahar: fuck my life

brand: rofl

VEIGAR: LISTEN. THE GATES OF THE IMMORTAL BASTION WILL OPEN SOON, AN WE MUST BE FIRST TO CLAIM WHAT LIES INSIDE.

Malzahar: didn't you get your ass kicked there already

VEIGAR kicked Malzahar from !evil

brand: ouch

VEIGAR: WE ARE PREPARED. OUR FORCES ARE INNUMERABLE. THE GREATEST MINDS OF THIS WORLD ARE READY TO DO MY BIDDING.

VEIGAR: THE POWERS CONTAINED WITHIN THE FORTRESS WILL BE MINE.

VEIGAR: EACH OF MY MOST TRUSTED COMMANDERS WILL LEAD A UNIT OF THE FIERCEST ELITE WARRIORS.

brand: ok boss a request

brand: can my unit have 420 soldiers

VEIGAR: A PECULIAR NUMBER.

brand: yea cause im like fire right

brand: 420 blaze it

brand: lmao shit

brand: i have to tell this joke to blitz

VEIGAR: BRAND, YOUR JESTS ARE LIKE YOUR DAMAGE.

VEIGAR: PATHETIC.

brand: hey HEY i almost killed fortune in the last fiesta

VEIGAR: AND YOUR „JOKE“ WAS ALMOST FUNNY, BUT NOT QUITE THERE YET.

brand: :(

<Arcade Heroes> Lulu joins !evil

VEIGAR: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Lulu: ohhhh

Lulu: ohhhhhhhh nice

brand: o_O

VEIGAR kicked Lulu from !evil

<Arcade Heroes> Lulu joins !evil

Lulu: kek

VEIGAR banned Lulu from !evil

<Arcade Heroes> Lulu joins !evil

Lulu: :)

VEIGAR: WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?

Lulu: hax

Lulu: veiboy listen can we talk

VEIGAR: BEGONE.

VEIGAR kicked Lulu from !evil

<Arcade Heroes> Lulu joins !evil

Lulu: pls

Lulu: just a little chat

brand: hey boss I think this one might have the HOTS for you

brand: lol

VEIGAR kicked brand from !evil

Lulu: awww poor boy

Lulu: anyway i swear i won't tell anybody :))

VEIGAR: ...

VEIGAR: WHAT IS IT?

Lulu: i couldn't stop thinking about you since the battle at piltover castle

Lulu: you

Lulu: were

Lulu: so damn cute...

VEIGAR: ARE YOU MOCKING ME?

Lulu: no i just have a huge crush on you :(

VEIGAR: AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THIS?

Lulu: why else would i go and hack your announce server

VEIGAR: TO MESS WITH ME.

Lulu: nah

Lulu: that's not my style

Lulu: i swear on the hps charts

Lulu: my words are as true as the damage on Vayne's passive

VEIGAR: ...

VEIGAR: WE ARE ENEMIES.

VEIGAR: DO YOU REALIZE THIS?

VEIGAR: I AM THE SUPREME VILLAIN.

VEIGAR: YOU'RE AN ARCADE PRINCESS.

Lulu: i choose not to think about that tbh

VEIGAR: YOU CANNOT SIMPLY IGNORE REALITY.

Lulu: 100% can

Lulu: do u wanna go on a date :))

VEIGAR: I HAVE A WORLD TO CONQUER. I HAVE NO TIME TO GO ON DATES.

Lulu: what if i told you which castle i'm at

Lulu: maybe you could consider invading it

VEIGAR: THIS IS AN OBVIOUS TRAP.

Lulu: man

Lulu: playing hard to get eh

Lulu: ngl that's a bit hot :))

VEIGAR: what

VEIGAR: I MEAN, WHAT?

Lulu: look i gotta go farm a bit

Lulu: guild's calling me

Lulu: but this isn't over

Lulu: i'll be back later ok

Lulu: cya <3

<Arcade Heroes> Lulu leaves !evil

VEIGAR: The reality of this miserable code never gave me anything but bugs and nerfs. I suffered patches that had almost undone me. Is it true, then? Within the vastness of these 0s and 1s... Could there be love for me after all?

<FINAL BOSS> VEIGAR leaves !evil

<Battle Boss> brand joins !evil

<Battle Boss> Malzahar joins !evil

brand: hey malzahar do you wanna hear a joke

<Battle Boss> Malzahar leaves !evil

brand: :(


End file.
